Gideon Rises Wendy Version
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: a rewritten version of Gideon Rises, giving more attention to Wendy. Based on the tumblr post by maverickhunterx2
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a Tumblr post by maverickhunterx2, with few changes and additional details to match my style on how I portray Wendy. I don't think this should heavily effect the story-line. Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

"Please dude, just get out of my room" Wendy Corduroy groaned to one of her brothers. After more whining, she was forced to simply scoot the younger sibling out. "All I ask is for you to just go to your room and pretend to sleep when your really playing video games under the covers. Is that so hard?" she then orders.

"Fine. Just don't tell Dad" the kid pleads. Wendy zips her lips and throws away the key.

After convincing the younger sibling to go back to bed, Wendy decides to reward herself with a midnight snack. Leaning against the kitchen counter with Pitt Cola in hand, she catches Manly Dan on the living room couch watching the news.

_"In a move that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, Child Psychic Gideon Gleeful has taken surprise ownership of The Mystery Shack; previously belonging to area shyster Stanford Pines"_ Shandra Jimenez reports. Wendy just thought Gideon's picture looked pretty debatable. Stan's...not so much. Nonetheless, this news report had caught her attention.

_"Now that you have the Shack, what exactly are you planning to do with it?"_ Shandra says, handing the mic over to Gideon.

_"I have a big announcement to make today, and I would like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to everyone who wears their Gideon Pins! It's my face!"_

Wendy's Mind=Blown. Meanwhile Manly Dan was already pretty excited, being a regular fan of Lil' Gideon. "Hey Little Girl, help me find my Gideon Pin" he ordered.

"I have a name u'kno" she mutters under her breath, walking over. "Dad, I-" "Wait, never mind. Found it" he interrupts her, finding said pin under the cushion.

"Dad, can we tal-" "Your coming too, right?" more interruptions, the man waving the pin around. "I mean, I love this child psychic so much" he took a moment to fanboy. Wendy at this point was reaching the edge of her barely existing temper. Desperate to get her own father's attention, she smacked his hand pretty hard, knocking the pin to the ground. She quickly stomps it into a million pieces. This sure got his attention.

"Dad, you can't go. That Giddy-Squirt stole the shack" she said sternly.

"So? Not my problem" he merely brushed her off.

"How can you say that?" Wendy questions such morals.

"How can you dare to wreck my Gideon Pin?" he counters

"Cuz you weren't paying attention. Not that that's anything new" this implies a few things

"Look Little Girl," Wendy was clearly annoyed at such a nickname. "The Shack is closed. That's it. I just happen to love that child psychic. Just like you happen to be spending the rest of the summer at your cousins"

"What!? No! You can't send me there" she suddenly gets a bit defensive.

"Unless the Mystery Shack magically reopens, then that's the plan" Manly Dan attempts to end the conversation there. Wendy stood there, feeling quite defeated as her father walked away with plans to use one of her brother's pins. Wendy went to bed with quite a bit of pressure on her shoulders. Both from her impending doomed summer, and her phone exploding from Robbie's multiple texts.

* * *

**Well, for now we get an idea of what life's like in the Corduroy house. Next Chapter we'll get more into maverickhunterx2 territory. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy leaned against the fence, mentally begging for the Closing Ceremony to just end. Manly Dan made sure to buy them all their own Gideon Pins. "Wendy?" The middle child of her brothers spoke.

"Yeah, little man?"

"If your so desperate to save your summer, why don't you just get a new job?" He asked.

"And where do you propose I do that?" She questioned his idea. He just gestured to the store in question. "...Oh"

Wendy already knew what was going on. Knowing Stan, he would never go around handing the Shack to anyone; much less Gideon of all people. Heck, he barely pays her minimum wage. Her theory was further proven when the Pines family rushed on stage and started accusing Gideon. Then again, they were kinda obvious from the start. Seriously dude? A hat that says "Not Soos"? Though Mabel did look pretty awesome in her mustache. Wendy couldn't really do much of anything but watch as the Pines got dragged away.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get the shack back somehow" Dipper tried to assure his family.

"we better" Wen walks to them, though still on the other side of the fence.

"Wendy?!" Dips starts getting flustered and all; as per usual.

"If I can't work at the shack, my dad's going to force me to work upstate at my cousin's logging camp" the teen explains her situation, her summer being just as threatened as the twins.

"WHAT!? You're leaving town? But we need you here" Dipper at this point was freaking out.

"Which is why I'm probably gonna make the biggest regret of my life" Wendy then said, canceling Soos's Eucalyptus Tree remark.

"Huh?" Dipper gave her a questioning look

"Gideonland is going to need some employees...because of this, I have to go work...for Gideon" she gravely announced. Take your spit takes people.

"TRAITOR!" Stan was quick to shout, pointing fingers. Wendy remained calm while everyone else was pretty much freaking out, trying to find her an alternative.

"Thanks for the support" Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Does this mean I can't see you again?" Dipper then asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes in a Mabel-esque fashion. I swear the twin resemblance. Getting emotional, Wendy crouched down to his level.

"I'm sorry dude. It loks like our summer is over" she said gravely. "I'm gonna miss you Dips" Wendy then added, putting her hand against the fence.

"You too" Dipper responded, his hand now against the fence, right on hers. They are on the opposite sides. Now I'm getting emotional.

"Here, take this" W3endy then said out of nowhere, handing Dipper a slip of paper. "It's my phone number. Text me sometime, preferably during work" she instructed him. Dipper gave a small smile at the given contact information.

"Will do"

Also out of nowhere was the rock music. "Oh no guys, don't look now" Wendy sighed miserably.

"Take me back Wendy! My skinny arms can't hold this boom box up forever!" Robbie came out of nowhere, holding up said boom box and a desperate look. In a way that only the tree riding daughter of a lumberjack can, Wendy climbed and leaped over the fence before grabbing her bike.

"I was never here" she told the Pines before riding away with Robbie chasing after her


End file.
